O Toque de um Anjo
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Com o final da guerra entre Nav is e Humanos,Pandora recupera-se aos poucos da destruição.Porém,aos humanos que ficaram como Trudy Chacon o novo mundo pode se tornar muito monótono visto por detrás de janelas de vidro.Trudy pede à Ewya por um milagre.
1. Depois da Tempestade

Disclaimer: Avatar e seus respectivos personagens pertencem a James Cameron. Esta fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Categoria: Romance/ Ficção Científica/ Aventura

Censura: T

Sinopse: Pandora, 2155. Com o final da guerra entre Nav`is e Humanos, o planeta recupera-se aos poucos da destruição, e os nativos recomeçam suas vidas. Porém, aos que foi permitido ficarem, como a piloto Trudy Chacon o novo mundo pode se tornar muito monótono se você não pode ir além dos portões da restrita cidade onde vivem os humanos. Então Trudy pede à deusa Ewya que lhe dê um sinal de como deve prosseguir.

**O Toque de um Anjo**

**Capítulo 1- Depois da tempestade.**

"_Esse é o vídeo-log número 001. Meu nome é Trudy Chacon e há algumas semanas atrás eu morri."_

Trudy piscou os olhos e fez uma careta. Não estava muito certa se gravar vídeos sobre suas impressões e sentimentos em Pandora ajudariam a fazê-la sentir-se melhor, mas seu amigo Max garantira que era o único jeito de não enlouquecer naquele planeta e que ela deveria tentar.

- Ô, Max, isso está certo?- ela indagou ao cientista moreno e barbudo que estava perto dela examinando algumas das últimas amostras da flora de Pandora ainda colhidas pela Dra. Grace Augustine. Ele estava tentando criar uma espécie de vacina que imunizasse os humanos contra os gases tóxicos presentes na atmosfera do planeta, para que eles pudessem deixar a cidade e fazer passeios ao ar livre sem precisar usar máscaras o tempo todo.

- É claro que está certo, Trudy.- respondeu ele sem olhar para ela porque estava concentrado demais nas amostras.

- Mas eu posso mesmo dizer o que eu quiser sobre qualquer coisa e sobre quem eu quiser?

- Exatamente. Tudo em nome da ciência.- disse Max, ainda concentrado no que estava fazendo.

- Ok, eu vou começar de novo então.

- Não precisa começar de novo.- falou ele. – Enquanto você estava falando comigo, a câmera continuou gravando, aliás, está gravando agora.

- Merda!- ela xingou e Max riu.

- Todo palavrão que você disser, querida, vai ser gravado por essa câmera. Já sei que quando editarmos todos os vídeos-logs eu vou ter que pôr sons de censura nos seus depoimentos.- disse Norm entrando no laboratório e fazendo piada com Trudy como sempre.

Isso havia se tornado rotina nas últimas semanas desde que o mundo de Trudy, afora os Nav`is tinha se resumido a Max, Norm, Bulk, Gillian, entre outros da equipe de cientistas "loucos", porém honrados da falecida Dra. Grace Augustine. Ao todo eles eram vinte, a maioria homens. Com exceção de Norm, os demais eram os criadores do Programa Avatar e definitivamente Trudy não falava a mesma língua que eles. Sendo piloto militar desde os dezoito anos, a linguagem preferida de Trudy era a linguagem dos céus. Ela sentia muita falta de voar, porém, não restara praticamente nada de seu Samson, destruído durante a guerra contra os Navi's. Além disso, seu braço direito ficara seriamente debilitado para que pudesse voltar a pilotar. Isso era uma das coisas que mais a deixava desanimada, além de não poder ir muito longe da base que havia sido rebatizada como "Cidade de Ewya". O lugar onde Jake Sully permitira que os humanos pudessem viver desde que fosse sob suas regras.

"_Norm Spelman é um idiota."_- Trudy disse em seu vídeo-log sem conseguir esconder um sorriso. _"E isso, amigos é uma verdade universal."_

Max deu uma gargalhada e Norm esboçou um sorriso sem se ofender com a brincadeira dela. Trudy continou sua gravação, sem mais interrupções dessa vez.

"_Há exatos vinte dias, eu pilotava meu bebê, meu fiel companheiro de tantas jornadas, o Sansom 16, pelos céus de pandora em uma guerra sangrenta contra a minha própria espécie. No dia em que eu resolvi me alistar na equipe do Coronel Quarich para vir para este novo planeta nunca pensei que as coisas fossem terminar da forma como terminaram. Eu esperava vir para Pandora, trabalhar duro e fazer alguma diferença entendem? Apesar do que diziam sobre os perigos que me aguardavam nesse planeta, quando cheguei aqui tudo o que pude pensar era que estava no paraíso. O paraíso que um dia a Terra foi para os humanos. A natureza aqui é perfeita. Tudo que vive e respira neste lugar está conectado de uma maneira que nunca vi antes. Mas é claro que nós, os malditos humanos tínhamos que vir pra cá e tentar destruir tudo isso porque não estávamos contentes em destruir apenas nosso próprio planeta. Mas Jake Sully não deixou isso acontecer. Ele veio pra cá como alguém que não faria nenhuma diferença, mas que acabou fazendo a maior diferença de todas. Jake Sully expulsou os humanos e tornou-se um Navi. E não apenas qualquer Navi. Ele se tornou o chefe de todos os clãs em Pandora e instituiu suas próprias leis. Desde então, nenhum humano será permitido em Pandora sem o consentimento dele. Esta foi sua palavra final._

**Vinte dias antes**

As chamas do fogo lambiam as laterais do helicóptero e Trudy suava em bicas. Estava ficando quente demais muito depressa. Ela tinha alguns cortes no rosto por causa dos estilhaços do vidro quebrado da janela do helicóptero, mas isso era pouco perto do que aconteceria a ela se seu bebê explodisse.

- Eu fui atingida... – ela falou no rádio. – Me desculpe, Jake. Tô saindo!

Os dedos dela pressionaram depressa os botões de emergência da aeronave para mantê-la no ar o suficiente para que pudesse pensar numa maneira rápida de sair dali. Ela sabia que Quarich mandaria mais fogo em poucos minutos.

- Não me decepcione agora, bebê!- Trudy murmurou puxando o páraquedas debaixo do acento na cabine principal do helicóptero juntamente com uma máscara de oxigênio. Depressa ela pôs a máscara no rosto e o páraquedas nas costas e levou a mão direita à cordinha de segurança. Porém, na pressa ela acabou se esquecendo de tirar o cinto de segurança e seu braço direito ficou preso por torturantes segundos. Ela forçou o braço o máximo que pôde tão forte que acabou conseguindo uma contusão e gemeu duramente de dor. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Mas ela precisava escapar, por isso continuou forçando o braço, tentando ignorar a dor que sentia até que este se soltou com um estalo que a fez gritar.

Já estava com um dos pés para fora da aeronave quando Quarich disparou mais um míssil contra ela, tão certeiro que destruiu o helicóptero de uma vez, deixando-o em pedaços. Mas Trudy já tinha ido. O instinto de sobrevivência falou mais alto e ao ouvir o som inconfundível do míssil se aproximando, ela se jogou para fora do helicóptero, mergulhando na imensidão à sua frente.

- Por favor, me ajude Ewya... – foram suas últimas palavras.

Parte do fogo queimou-lhe a pele e quando ela tentou puxar a cordinha do paráquedas para fazê-lo funcionar, este não se abriu. Trudy tentou abrir por várias vezes usando o braço que não estava machucado, mas não adiantou. A pressão do ar era forte demais em seus ouvidos mesmo com a máscara de oxigênio, o barulho da guerra ao seu redor também era ensurdecedor, mas não levou muito tempo para que todos esses sons ficassem para trás porque rapidamente Trudy foi caindo na inconsciência enquanto seu corpo era tragado pela gravidade. No entanto, ela ainda pôde ouvir o som de um grasnado distante enquanto sentia a si mesma flutuando em uma superfície gelada e lisa, quase como a pele de um sapo.

Trudy acordou cerca de duas horas depois. Já estava escurecendo e não havia um único som audível. Ou era isso ou seus ouvidos estavam tapados por causa dos sons intensos que ela escutara antes de seu Sansom explodir. Onde estava? Ela se perguntou, com medo de abrir os olhos. Sentia o vento muito forte batendo contra seu rosto e fazendo arder seus machucados decorrentes da explosão de seu helicóptero. Seu braço direito estava doendo bastante também e sangrava. Seu rosto ardia porque pequenas bolhas se formaram em parte de seu rosto, queimaduras provocadas pelo fogo intenso da explosão.

Será que a batalha já tinha terminado? Trudy perguntou a si mesma. Quem teria vencido? De repente, um pensamento louco lhe veio à mente. E se não estivesse mais viva? E se agora ela fosse um espírito pairando sobre as montanhas Aleluia?

Não, era loucura demais. Ela estava viva. Podia sentir seu corpo todo dolorido e o oxigênio que provinha da máscara que usava. Se estivesse morta, não teria consciência de nada disso. Sendo assim, ela resolveu criar coragem para abrir os olhos e o fez, um de cada vez. Mas logo em seguida arrependeu-se da ideia.

O cenário que se descortinou a sua frente era belo e incrivelmente assustador ao mesmo tempo. Ela estava mesmo nas montanhas Aleluia, na mais alta delas, deitada em uma pedra, um abismo a sua frente e centenas de banshees pairando ao seu redor. Como não os tinha ouvido antes?

O medo calou sua voz e Trudy se retraiu na pedra, observando os gigantes esverdeados com estampas coloridas em seus corpos de répteis, grasnando ameaçadoramente para ela.

- Ai, meu Deus...ai, meu Deus...ai, meu Deus... – Trudy começou a murmurar, aterrorizada. Ela não tinha uma arma consigo. Se um daqueles bichos quisesse estraçalhá-la faria isso em segundos.

Foi então que um dos banshees veio batendo suas longas asas e empurrando os outros de perto dela. Era um animal lindo, verde água, com pintas vermelhas, roxas e amarelas em suas costas. Os olhos amarelo-vivo e o papo enorme, cor de laranja.

"Pronto, estou morta!"- Trudy pensou ao ver a aproximação do animal. Não deixava de ser espetacular, mesmo que os motivos dele fossem matá-la para ser sua próxima refeição.

Os outros banshees foram se afastando quando este maior apareceu. O animal grasnou em alto e bom som e ficou diante de Trudy, parado, batendo suas asas. Os olhos amarelos parecendo fitá-la com compreensão.

- Ok, se vai me devorar, por que não faz logo e acaba com isso?- Trudy disse aquelas palavras quase gaguejando. Estava morrendo de medo. Nunca tinha passado por uma situação como aquela antes em Pandora.

O banshee abriu sua enorme boca, mas o que saiu não foi um grasnado ameaçador e sim um som semelhante ao que seria uma versão bizarra de um gato miando. Trudy piscou os olhos sem entender. A criatura parecia estar querendo agradá-la ou algo assim.

- Qual é o problema com você?- Trudy perguntou notando que todos os outros banshees tinham ido embora, apenas aquele permanecera ali com ela.

Tentando compreender o que estava acontecendo ali e munindo-se de coragem, Trudy deu um passo à frente em direção ao banshee por mais que levantar-se fizesse todos os ossos de seu corpo doerem.

Ele fez outra vez o som suave e amigável e para a total perplexidade dela, o banshee se curvou em uma reverência.

- Você só pode estar brincando né? Quer que eu monte em você?

O banshee grasnou baixinho, como que assentindo.

- Você só pode ser louco!- ela exclamou. – Você por acaso está me confundindo com um Navi por causa da pena na cabeça?- ela parou de falar porque uma ideia tinha acabado de lhe ocorrer.

- Peraí, foi você quem me trouxe pra cá?

O animal abriu suas enormes asas cobrindo-a completamente e fazendo sombras ao seu redor antes de mais uma vez se abaixar. Parecia insistir para que ela montasse nele.

- Se eu subir em você vai me levar até onde estão os meus amigos?

O banshee chegou pertinho dela e a cutucou com seu bico uma vez. Trudy caiu para trás e reclamou:

- Hey, cuidado! Assim você vai me machucar mais do que já estou machucada!

O bicho grasnou num tom triste, parecia magoado. Trudy notou isso.

- Olha, tá tudo bem. Eu não quis te chatear. É que eu nunca pensei que alguém da minha espécie pudesse montar em você. O Sully contou que existe até um ritual pra isso, uma tal conexão...

O banshee continuou esperando, parecendo alheio aos medos e dúvidas dela, preparado para voar assim que ela subisse nele. Trudy se sentia fraca e zonza. Seu corpo todo estava ferido e ela não sabia ainda qual era a gravidade de seus ferimentos. Ela estava fazendo um esforço enorme para se manter de pé e acordada. Se não tentasse sair dali com a ajuda do banshee ficaria presa naquela montanha flutuante para sempre. Seu comunicador estava quebrado e ela não tinha outro jeito de contactar Sully ou Norm. Mas ela também sabia graças à Jake que para montar um animal de Pandora era preciso ser um Navi e possuir o _Tsáhalo_. Ela não fazia a menor ideia de como faria isso sendo uma humana. Amarraria a ponta dos cachos de seus cabelos nas rédeas do animal?

- Muito bem, vou confiar em você.- disse ela por fim, resolvendo se arriscar e subindo nele. Fez um esforço sobrehumano para não escorregar de cima dele, pois a pele do banshee possuía a superfície lisa e dura. – Me leve de volta até meus amigos!

Imediatamente, a criatura empinou e lançou-se no abismo com Trudy montada em seu lombo, segurando suas rédeas naturais. A sensação era a mais maravilhosa que ela já tinha sentido, e a mais assustadora também. A princípio, Trudy não quis abrir os olhos. Ficou apenas sentindo o vento tomando conta de seu corpo. Mas logo a curiosidade foi maior e ela abriu os olhos, se deparando com a imensidão azul do planeta à sua frente, viu a névoa em volta das montanhas e o verde das florestas que abrangia a maior parte do território. Ela viu também a árvore das almas, cuja copa era formada de arbustos finos e brancos, como cipós feitos de algodão.

Trudy sentiu uma imensa paz de dentro de si, como há muito não experimentava, mas seu corpo estava fraco e a dor nos ferimentos era tão intensa que ela não resistiu mais uma vez e desmaiou antes que percebesse sem certeza alguma de seu destino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Norm Spelman observava as pessoas na base andando de um lado para o outro enquanto faziam suas malas e encaixotavam coisas. Jake tinha sido bem claro quando dissera que não queria mais nenhum deles ali agora que a vitória tinha sido dos Navi. Mesmo assim, ele fora benevolente em poupar a vida de todos os fuzileiros sobreviventes, incluindo o restante dos funcionários que viviam na base, além da vida de Parker, o maior culpado pela revolta dos Navi. Se não fosse pela ambição desmedida dele que só pensava em ganhar milhões explorando o unobitânio, a relação entre humanos e nativos poderia ter sido melhor e muitas vidas, de ambos os lados teriam sido poupadas.

E falando em vidas perdidas, Norm não conseguia deixar de pensar em Trudy. Ele ainda não conseguira parar para falar com Jake, mas ele queria saber se Sully tinha alguma notícia dela. Ele tinha perdido contato com ela há muito tempo, muito antes de perder seu cavalo durante o combate na floresta. Ainda tinha esperanças de que ela pudesse estar viva.

Ele avistou Max sorrindo triunfante à porta do laboratório, assim como ele, olhando as pessoas se preparando para a viagem de volta ao planeta Terra. Caminhou até ele, sem esconder sua angústia pelo desaparecimento de Trudy.

- Ei, Norm!- saudou Max, sorridente. – Finalmente esses babacas estão indo embora. Sabe o que isso significa? Que vamos poder trabalhar em paz, por nossa conta, sem seguir ordens de ninguém, poderemos continuar com nossas pesquisas...

- Max, você soube alguma coisa da Trudy?- Norm perguntou.

O cientista franziu o cenho e disse:

- Pensei que ela tivesse voltado para a base com você. Ainda não a vi...

- Droga, Trudy, onde você se meteu?- esbravejou Norm, nervoso.

Continua...


	2. Por Trudy

**Capítulo 2- Por Trudy.**

Todos comemoravam a árdua, porém poderosa vitória dos Navi`s sobre os humanos. A nave com o que restara da espécie humana estava naquele momento se despedindo de Pandora sobre aplausos dos humanos remanescentes e gritinhos entusiasmados dos nativos. Entretanto, Norm Spelman não sentia vontade de comemorar.

Ele ainda não tinha desistido de tentar encontrar Trudy. Embora soubesse que a possibilidade de encontrá-la com vida era praticamente nula. Mas Pandora era muito grande. Sua amiga poderia estar perdida na floresta, talvez ferida, necessitando de socorro. Ele precisava perguntar a Jake se ele sabia de algo.

Quando Jake, mesmo que a contragosto teve que retornar ao seu corpo humano para evitar que tivesse problemas devido às longas horas conectado ao seu Avatar, Norm não perdeu a oportunidade de falar com ele.

- E aí, Jake? Como se sente?- indagou quando o viu saindo da zona de conexão em sua cadeira de rodas para adentrar o laboratório principal onde os cientistas remanescentes no planeta comemoravam a vitória. Uma antiga canção da banda Pink Floyd tocava alto na sala e alguns dançavam e cantavam desafinados por entre os tubos de ensaio e monitores.

"_We don`t need no education! We don`t need no false control_!" (Não precisamos de nenhuma educação! Não precisamos de nenhum controle falso!) - cantarolava Max, o mais entusiasmado da festa.

Jake Sully sorriu para Norm e olhou ao seu redor observando os outros, parecia imensamente feliz e realizado. Ele tinha uma porção de arranhões em seu rosto humano, mas estava obviamente muito bem de saúde.

- Eu me sinto ótimo!- Jake respondeu com sinceridade. – Eu sabia que no final Ewya não nos abandonaria. Ela nos garantiu a vitória.

Norm deu um meio sorriso para Jake, vendo que o amigo agora era muito mais Navi do que humano.

- Sim, Ewya nos conduziu à vitória.- Norm concordou antes de acrescentar: - Jake, eu estou preocupado com a Trudy. Perdi contato com ela antes mesmo de meu avatar ter sido destruído.

O rosto de Jake assumiu uma expressão de pesar quando ele disse:

- Norm, a Trudy...

- O quê?- retrucou Norm, nervoso. – Você sabe onde ela está? Jake...

- Norm...eu... – começou a dizer Jake, inseguro se deveria contar a ele ou não a respeito do trágico destino de Trudy, mas ao ver o rosto angustiado do amigo, sabia que devia isso a ele, por isso continuou: - Durante a batalha, quando eu ainda estava voando em meu Ikran, Trudy me contatou e disse que tinha sido atingida, que iria recuar.

- Oh, não...não... – murmurou Norm.

- Tentei contatá-la de novo depois, mas ela não respondeu. Cheguei a procurar pelo helicóptero dela quando tive a chance, mas...

- Não!- Norm gritou, enfurecido chamando a atenção dos outros que pararam de cantar e dançar.

Os olhos dele lacrimejavam e seus lábios tremiam. Trudy não podia estar morta! Desde que chegara à Pandora, ela tinha sido a pessoa a quem ele mais se afeiçoara na base, antes mesmo de se tornar amigo de Jake Sully com quem tivera algumas discussões no início por não achá-lo apto a participar do programa Avatar.

Norm gostava muito de Trudy. Tinham tido um pequeno _affair_ durante os meses em que Jake estivera convivendo com os Navi`s, mas Norm não podia chamar aquilo de namoro. Durante o período em que eles estiveram escondidos nas montanhas Aleluia, a Dra. Grace passava muitas horas estudando amostras de plantas e Jake outras tantas horas completamente conectado ao seu avatar. Não sobrava muita coisa para preencher o tempo de Trudy e Norm. Isso acabou levando-os ao namorico que aconteceu ainda nas montanhas. Algumas noites juntos e nada mais.

Mas agora que Trudy estava sumida, Norm sentia que se algo de ruim tivesse realmente acontecido a ela, ele não poderia suportar, que viver em Pandora sem ter Trudy por perto seria mais uma punição do que uma vitória.

- Norm, eu sinto muito.- disse Jake com sinceridade. A Trudy foi uma heroina, ela deu sua vida pelo povo _Omaticaya_!

A música tinha parado e os outros cientistas observavam Norm e Jake conversando. Gillian, uma das garotas do projeto tinha os olhos tomados por lágrimas. Ela também gostava muito de Trudy. Ela tinha sido a melhor piloto da base, e jamais se vendera ao Coronel Quarich ou a ninguém.

Diante das palavras de Jake. Norm balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem conter suas prórpias lágrimas e então surpreendeu Jake com um empurrão.

- Tudo isso é sua culpa, Jake Sully!-berrou.

- Como é que é?- disse Jake se recuperando do empurrão que arremessara sua cadeira contra a parede mais próxima.

Max e Bulk correram para acalmar os dois.

- Está me acusando de ter sido o culpado pela morte dela?- Jake gritou de volta. – Norm, você sabe muito bem que foi a Trudy quem quis se envolver nisso, ela tomou suas próprias decisões, portanto não venha me culpar!

- Se você não a tivesse colocado lá, nada disso teria acontecido. Era óbvio que Quarich iria atrás dela. Eu falei que seria perigoso desde o início para ela lutar na forma humana, a Trudy não tinha um avatar!

- Mas ela tinha muita coragem, não precisava de um Avatar!- Sully retrucou.

- Ah, só você que não teve coragem então escondido dentro do seu poderoso Avatar, oh, rei dos Navis!

- Peraí, Norm, fica calmo!- pediu Max. Bulk ficou do lado de Jake pronto para ajudá-lo caso Norm decidisse ir para cima dele novamente. Numa coisa, Spelman tinha razão, ele pensou. Jake Sully era sim muito mais vulnerável em sua forma humana.

- Norm, acalme-se!- pediu Jake se rendendo, afinal não adiantaria nada que os dois ficassem se atacando daquela maneira. – Eu sei que você gostava dela, eu entendo tudo e sinto muito, meu amigo. Sinto muito mesmo.- Jake falou em voz alta, mas para se fazer ouvir, não mais para intimidar Norm. Porém, suas palavras continham um sincero pesar pela morte prematura de Trudy. Ele também não esperava que ela fosse perecer, assim como também não esperava pela morte de Tsu`tey. A morte do guerreiro em batalha trouxe grande dor ao povo Omaticaya.

Norm amoleceu o corpo deixando sua posição de ataque de lado e um soluço sofrido escapou-lhe do fundo da garganta. Recostou-se à parede sentindo-se arrasado.

- Vamos lá, pessoal. Vamos dar um tempo a eles!- pediu Bulk dispersando a festa e se afastando com Max em direção à saída do laboratório.

Eles ficaram sozinhos, mas Max ficou por perto. Era possível vê-lo por detrás das portas de vidro. Jake trocou um olhar de pesar com ele, então voltou sua atenção para Norm novamente sentindo-se culpado por ter se esquecido de Trudy depois que os Navi alcançaram a vitória contra Quarich. Ele estava se sentindo tão feliz que não conseguira pensar em mais nada, a não ser que garantira o futuro da nação a qual sua amada Neytiri pertencia.

Norm chorava com o rosto voltado para a parede quando Jake Sully tocou seu ombro amigavelmente.

- Norm...- disse Jake com suavidade. – Eu sei o quanto isso é difícil. Eu também perdi muitos companheiros e companheiras nesta batalha. Tsu`tey está morto.

Ele desencostou-se da parede e enxugando algumas lágrimas com as costas das mãos, indagou a Jake:

- Você falou com Tsu`tey antes dele morrer?

Jake apenas assentiu. Ele não disse nada à Norm sobre o fato de ter ajudo Tsu`tey a morrer. Aquele era o costume dos Navi`s e Norm já sabia disso.

- Então você teve uma chance de falar com ele e se despedir. Eu não...não pude dizer à Trudy o quanto eu...gosto dela. Preciso encontrá-la!

- Norm, o helicóptero da Trudy explodiu.- Jake falou com calma, tentando fazer o amigo voltar à razão. – Não temos como encontrá-la...

- Eu vou encontrá-la!- Norm repetiu determinado. – Não vou deixá-la jogada por aí, não com tudo o que ela fez por nós. Ela merece mais do que ficar jogada na floresta e ser devorada pelas feras selvagens. Eu a trarei para casa e todos nós nos despediremos de Trudy como ela merece.

Jake não teve escolha senão concordar. Norm estava certo. Trudy merecia muito mais. Merecia a mesma honra que seus companheiros Navi`s estavam tendo naquele momento. Havia muita comemoração na floresta, mas também tristeza e dor por aqueles que partiram para o mundo espiritual, para viver ao lado de Ewya.

- Vamos encontrá-la, então. Eu irei com você. Seu avatar foi danificado, mas eu posso me conectar e caminhar pela floresta melhor do que você na forma humana.

Norm concordou. Ele estava ansioso por encontrá-la. Sabia que seria terrível ver Trudy morta. Mas ele precisava ser forte e fazer o que era certo. Trudy merecia mais consideração e respeito por parte deles.

- Max!- Jake chamou o amigo cientista para auxiliá-los na conexão enquanto Norm empurrava sua cadeira de rodas de volta para a sala de conexões.

Max ainda estava lá perto, desta vez comendo um pedaço de bolo.

- Nós vamos voltar à floresta e procurar a Trudy.- informou Jake quando Max abriu as portas duplas de vidro do laboratório. – Ela lutou bravamente pela nossa causa. Trudy Chacon merece descansar em um lugar digno!

Max assentiu. Nesse momento Bulk e Gillian apareceram.

- Nós também vamos!- informou ela. – Podemos ir com os nossos avatares.

- Espera aí, vocês estavam escutando a nossa conversa?- indagou Norm.

- Nós meio que escutamos sem querer através do rádio que ficou ligado na sala...

- É esquecemos de apertar o botão de desligar.- justificou-se Gillian.

Max deu de ombros, afinal ele também fizera parte da conspiração. Quando eles deixaram a sala para que Norm e Jake conversassem ficaram preocupados se os dois discutiriam de novo.

- Então estava só comendo bolo, não é, Max?- criticou Norm.

- Ei, toda a ajuda é bem vinda!- lembrou Gillian. – E querem saber? Eu não acredito que a Trudy esteja morta. Ela era safa demais com helicópteros!

Norm acabou sorrindo com aquela afirmação. Concordava com Gillian. Chacon era mesmo especialista em aeronaves e sabia muito bem o que fazer em caso de explosão.

- Não sei se trazer muita gente seria uma boa ideia.- avaliou Jake.

- Quantos mais avatares melhor!- insistiu Max.

- Tudo bem então!- Jake acabou concordando. - Vou precisar de ajuda pra me conectar e o Norm precisa de uma máscara e um carro pra me acompanhar.

- Moleza!- exclamou Max dando um tapinha de conforto no ombro esquerdo de Norm.

Eles adentraram a sala de conexões. Parte das instalações estava destruída assim como grande parte da base devido à revolução que se instaurara ali em prol do futuro de Pandora. Jake tinha planos de reconstruir tudo para que os humanos que ficassem no planeta pudessem ter o habitat de que necessitavam para sua sobrevivência.

- A câmara 5, a que dá menos defeito foi uma das que escapou de ser destruída. Você pode usá-la, Jake.

Sully apenas assentiu empurrando sua cadeira de rodas para perto da câmara, pronto para subir nela e iniciar sua viagem rumo ao mundo dos Navi. Bulk e Gillian fizeram o mesmo. Enquanto isso, Norm localizou uma máscara para si, e acabou se decidindo por levar uma arma consigo também. A guerra tinha acabado, mas ainda havia muitos perigos na floresta para um humano, especialmente quando vinha a escuridão.

Assim que estava pronto, Norm trocou olhares com seus amigos que se conectariam com os avatares e pronunciou com firmeza, mantendo suas esperanças:

- Por Trudy!

- Por Trudy!- repetiram todos os outros.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma vez que estava conectado,Jake foi procurar Neytiri que o aguardava em frente à base. Ao vê-lo, ela correu para os braços dele.

- Eu vejo você!- disse ela suavemente enquanto ele a envolvia junto de si.

- Eu vejo você!- Jake repetiu com um sorriso.

- Onde vamos passar a noite?- ela perguntou observando o céu que já mostrava sinais da noite chegando. Logo a floresta estaria toda iluminada como num espetáculo circense.

- Eu gostaria que você ficasse aqui na base.- pediu ele.

- Mas precisamos voltar. Há muito a ser feito na floresta. Temos mortos para enterrar e feridos para cuidar.

- Eu sei disso, Neytiri.- disse Jake. – E eu prometo a você que cuidaremos de tudo amanhã. Eu falei com alguns homens da tribo e os feridos jà estão sendo levados para a árvore das almas. Sua mãe está lá e cuidará de todos eles. A cerimônia fúnebre pelos mortos na guerra também será amanhã.

Ela assentiu, mas perguntou, vendo que Norm e mais dois avatares esperavam por ele no jipe para partirem.

- Onde pretende ir esta noite?

- Para o coração da floresta rumo às montanhas Aleluia.

Neytiri arregalou os olhos.

- O que vai fazer lá, _ma`Jake_? É um lugar muito perigoso.

Jake sorriu diante da preocupação dela.

- Acho que já provei a você que sei me cuidar.

Um traço de irritação surgiu no belo rosto azul e ela empurrou-o levemente antes de dizer:

- Não, você ainda é só um bebê teimoso! Agora me diga, o que você quer fazer neste lugar?

- Minha amiga Trudy está desaparecida.- contou ele.

Neytiri baixou a cabeça num gesto de lamento.

- Eu sei. Você me disse que o pássaro de metal dela explodiu.- ela comentou referindo-se ao acidente com o helicóptero.

- Sim, explodiu, mas nós precisamos encontrar o corpo dela e trazê-lo para a base. Trudy lutou com bravura, devemos um enterro digno à ela.

Neytiri concordou.

- Devo isso ao Norm.- Jake acrescentou olhando para o amigo que carregava o fuzil encostado ao ombro e a máscara de oxigênio afivelada contra o rosto.

- Então eu irei com vocês!- afirmou Neytiri.

- Você não precisa vir, querida!- disse Jake tomando-lhe a mão e a beijando. Tanta coisa aconteceu nos últimos dias. Você precisa descansar! Eu e os outros podemos cuidar disso.

- Jake Sully, você ainda não é o chefe da tribo. Ainda não pode me dizer o que fazer!- Neytiri falou apontando-lhe o dedo, mas havia um leve sinal de divertimento em seu rosto.

- Jake, vamos lá!- Norm apressou-o.

- Oh, meu Deus!- Gillian exclamou de repente enrolando uma das trancinhas do cabelo de seu avatar no dedo indicador.

- O que foi?- Bulk perguntou.

- Eu nunca estive perto das montanhas Aleluia antes. Só as vi no mapa.

- Confie em mim, depois de passar algum tempo lá não achará mais tão divertido.- falou Norm.

Jake finalmente se aproximou, dizendo:

- Parece que Neytiri virá conosco.

Os três sentados no jipe se entreolharam. Só havia mais um lugar no carro.

- Não se preocupem, já providenciei nosso meio de transporte!- disse ele presunçoso assobiando para chamar seu Ikran.

O magnífico animal levou apenas poucos minutos para aparecer, batendo suas asas coloridas, seguindo a força do vento. Neytiri lamentou que seu Ikran tivesse morrido ao ver o de Jake. Mas em breve ela poderia voltar à montanha deles e deixar que outro animal a escolhesse.

- Jake, onde você acha que o Samson da Trudy caiu?- Norm perguntou, já com o motor do jipe ligado.

- A última vez que nos falamos o helicóptero dela estava planando em um descampado perto das montanhas Aleluia, pronta para atacar a nave-mãe do Quarich.

- Nós seguiremos então para o norte.- anunciou Neytiri.

Norm assentiu, girando o guidon do jipe em direção aos portões de saída da base.

- Oh, meu Deus!- Gillian exclamou de repente enrolando uma das trancinhas do cabelo de seu avatar no dedo indicador.

- O que foi?- Bulk perguntou.

- Eu nunca estive perto das montanhas Aleluia antes. Só as vi no mapa.

- Confie em mim, depois de passar algum tempo lá não achará mais tão divertido.- falou Norm.

- Nos encontraremos lá.- gritou Jake montando no Ikran, seguido por Neytiri. – Chegaremos primeiro e começaremos a procurar.

Mas o cientista já tinha ido, a toda velocidade que o jipe especial da base permitia. Pensou que podia ter pegado um dos tanques de Quarich para ter mais segurança na floresta, porém o veículo pesado só o atrasaria. O jipe tinha sido mesmo uma escolha melhor.

Ao deixar os portões da base, antes que o carro adentrasse o caminho estreito da floresta, Norm viu o banshee de Jake Sully planando alto e sumindo na imensidão do céu azul que escurecia aos poucos do planeta Pandora. Pensou em Trudy mais uma vez. O coração batendo depressa na expectativa de encontrá-la.

- Ah, Chacon, é melhor que você esteja viva!- murmurou consigo mesmo.

Continua...


End file.
